Contradiction
by JunebugEmma
Summary: Brian is dead. Chloe is heartbroken. When Alek comforts Chloe, she makes a terrible mistake, causing Alek to admit his true feelings... and a dark secret. Welcome to the world of denial, heartbreak, claims, and contradiction. CHALEK! R&R Please!


**A/N This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it! I am completely Team Alek, so don't fret, Mai dears! Chalek will come in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The Nine lives of Chloe King.**

**Contradiction**

I sat on the edge of my bed staring up at the cocky British teenager. He was beyond angered. I had created a mess that could have been completely avoided. If I hadn't met Brian in the first place, this could have all been avoided.

"Alek…" I whispered, trying my hardest not to anger him more. He was now pacing back and forth, staring at the floor the whole time.

He didn't even look up at me. "Alek!" I tried, again with more force.

He looked up at me this time with hatred and hurt.

"I loved him. Now he's dead."

He practically snarled. "That's supposed to cheer me up?"

I narrowed my eyes. I knew I was in the wrong, but why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't I give up?

"Look, Alek. I like you. And in my time of need, I needed comfort, you were there. I know I'm wrong, alright?"

"I thought you were different," he whispered, so only I could hear.

I was silent.

"You still want him, and I don't blame you. You need to accept that he's gone. I want someone to love me for me, not as a substitute for something that could never happen in the first place."

3 Hours Earlier:

"He's dead," I whispered, holding Brian's body. I had killed him. I gently lifted his head and moved his body off of mine. I couldn't look at him.

My mind was in a crazy state of worry, confusion, and hysterics. I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to my head. I ran, crying the whole way to nowhere.

Eventually, I settled on a far away rooftop, letting the tears fall. It had been about an hour. I wished I could die again and again until I was no more. I had killed my beloved, and I felt like I needed to be with him. Brian.

I heard footsteps behind me. I let them come, though, as I still deserved to die.

"Chloe." I heard the British accent from beside me, but I didn't look up.

"He's dead," I whispered, through a sob. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing up and down. He was comforting me.

I looked up at him and he put his arms around me, rocking my fragile body back and forth.

Soon enough, I had fallen asleep in his arms.

I woke up on my bed, with Alek sitting on the window sill.

"Alek?" I whispered, confused. "How did I get here?"

Alek responded quickly. "I carried you."

He walked over to where I was sitting, and I smiled halfheartedly.

"Thanks, Alek. I mean it." I said to him.

"I will always be there for you," he said smiling shyly.

I stood up and looked into Alek's eyes. Reaching up to his face, I quickly kissed him. He put his hands on my waist, and I put mine in his hair.

The kiss was short, yet sweet. When he pulled back, I stared into his amber eyes, and sat back down on my bed.

"I loved him." His adoring look turned to one of pure fury in a matter of seconds.

"I should have never done this," he said to himself.

I sat on the edge of my bed staring up at the cocky British teenager. He was beyond angered. I had created a mess that could have been completely avoided. If I hadn't met Brian in the first place, this could have all been avoided.

"Alek…" I whispered, trying my hardest not to anger him more. He was now pacing back and forth, staring at the floor the whole time.

He didn't even look up at me. "Alek!" I tried, again with more force.

He looked up at me this time with hatred and hurt.

"I loved him. Now he's dead."

He practically snarled. "That's supposed to cheer me up?"

I narrowed my eyes. I knew I was in the wrong, but why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't I give up?

"Look, Alek. I like you. And in my time of need, I needed comfort, you were there. I know I'm wrong, alright?"

"I thought you were different," he whispered, so only I could hear.

I was silent.

"You still want him, and I don't blame you. You need to accept that he's gone. I want someone to love me for me, not as a substitute for something that could never happen in the first place."

I felt the tears come to my eyes once more. I couldn't speak. I had no one left.

"Chloe, I will never leave you, but you have to understand. I am in love with you!"

**A/N**** I hope you liked it! R&R please! Chalek will come sooner if I get reviews! =D**


End file.
